Fans, spectators, enthusiasts etc. that attend events tend to show their enthusiasm and/or support for the events, concerts, performances, etc. by participating in a number of activities during the event or performance. In some instances, fans show their support for their teams, performers by waving flags symbolizing their team, favorite performer etc. In other instances, fans participate in almost choreographed “human wave” simulations where they rise up from their seats in sequence thereby appearing as a “wave” when viewed from afar. However, fans, spectators, enthusiasts etc. still seek for more ways to show their enthusiasm for events beyond human wave simulations.